


Zithers, My Sweet

by jetredgirl



Series: Labyinth LFFL inspired one shots and challenges [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl
Summary: See Xylophones, My Love for further explanation, but come to fine out no Labyrinth stories begin with Z, either. Thus the new Goblin All Zither Orchestra followed the Xylophones.





	Zithers, My Sweet

"Zebras?" Jareth asked.

A distant rumbling began.

"No!"

The rumbling stopped.

Sarah thought for a moment. "Zills?"

"Zills leads to belly dancing. Do you want to see goblins belly dancing?"

_:kachink kachink kachink:_"Oh hell no." Sarah said quickly. The noises faded away. "Zoo?"

"Because we need a bigger mess?" Jareth replied.

An elephant trumpeted in the distance.

"Scratch that. We don't have enough shovels to clean up that much crap."

"Zooxanthellae?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Any of various symbiotic dinoflagellates that live within the cells of other organisms, such as reef-building coral polyps."

"You're reading the scrabble dictionary, aren't you, Jareth."

"I'm trying my best to avoid the obvious."

"We really don't have a choice, do we." Sarah stood up and handed Jareth his earplugs. "Let's get it over with. I thought you were going to talk to the Scribes?"

"Well, I started to, then they were so complimentary, and, well, I couldn't just yell at them."

"Talking about your crotch again, were they?"

He took Sarah's arm and guided her down the steps. "You know me so well, precious."

"In that case you could have suggested zippers."

"I don't wear pants with zippers."

As they left the castle, The all Goblin zither orchestra began to play.

Badly. Very very badly.

"Oh Gods. They've been listening to Led Zeppelin." Jareth sighed, hesitating.

"Zithers, My sweet." Sarah said with a resigned smile.

~Fin~


End file.
